


Bad Girls

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko and Mitsuko chat over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



Shindou Mitsuko tucked her hair behind one ear as she sipped at her cappuchino and listened to the other woman speak, glad that they had become fast friends thanks to their children.

"I still can't believe what those boys are paying in rent. I remember the tiny apartment I lived in when I left home during my senior year. It hardly cost a thing in comparison, and what do they have to show for it? A parking space they don't use?"

Setting down her cup, Mitsuko laughed. "I think they're paying for the convenience of being near everything they ever do. Although, Akiko-san, what were you doing living on your own?"

Akiko touched her cheek with one hand as she grinned. "I was being a horrible child, really. I moved out because my parents didn't like the boy I was seeing."

"Oh?"

"Kouyo had longer hair then and my parents knew nothing about go, so they thought he was some kind of strange gang member and nothing I said would convince them otherwise! They said that any man who would date a girl who was still in school must be horrible."

Mitsuko blew on her coffee to encourage it to cool. "And how do you feel about that now that you're a mother?"

Akiko looked up to the ceiling as she laughed. "Glad that I had a serious son instead of a flippant daughter?" She looked at Mitsuko again. "He never saw me in my school uniform until my last day of school when I accidentally ran across him in town. The look of shock on his face was amazing. It's still probably the most expression he's ever had."

With a sigh, Mitsuko glanced out the window of the small cafe. "It might have been nice to have a daughter, though. All of those cute dresses!"

"I know! I nearly bought one to put Akira-san in just to see what it was like."

Mitsuko cleared her throat softly and gazed into the steam rising from her cup. "I _did_."


End file.
